kid_icarusfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Pit maléfique
Pit maléfique, surnommé "Tip" par Pit et Palutena, est un personnage qui fit sa première apparition dans le jeu Kid Icarus: Uprising au chapitre 5. Il apparaît dans plusieurs chapitres et devient un personnage récurent de ce jeu. Apparence et Personnalité Pit maléfique est une copie de Pit. Cependant, sa tunique, ses bottes, ses bracelets et ses ailes sont noirs à l'inverse de celui-ci. Ses cheveux sont plus foncés, ses yeux sont rouges/roses foncés et le badge sur son épaule est violet au lieu de rouge. Comparé à Pit, il est plus sérieux, plus méfiant, plus mystérieux, plus imprévisible et moins blagueur. Lors de sa création, il cherchera à éliminer Pit et refusa, malgré cela, de coopérer avec Medusa et l'armée des Enfers. Puis, 3 ans plus tard, il aidera Pit à sauver Palutena, ainsi que celui-ci par la suite. Plus tard, quand Pit se retrouvera coincé dans le corps d'Hadès, Pit maléfique se montrera encore très coopératif et réussit à sortir Pit. Genèse [[Fichier:Dark_Pit_SSBB.png|right|thumb|Sixième apparence de Pit dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Après Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, la saga Kid Icarus marqua une longue pause jusque la sortie de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, un jeu vidéo réunissant 35 héros de jeux vidéos (dont Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox et d'autres) et dont Pit en fait parti. Pit maléfique possède beaucoup de traits communs (notamment les couleurs) avec un des 6 costumes alternatifs de Pit de ce jeu. Il est donc tout à fait possible que Pit maléfique soit inspiré de ce costume. Sa création Pit maléfique fut créé au moment où Pit avait pour mission d'infiltrer le dédale infernal afin de vaincre Pandora et de détruire le miroir de vérité, instrument des Enfers qui sert à dédoubler tout se qu'il réfléchit. Lorsqu'il fit face au miroir, Pit s'empresse d’asséner un coup de pied sur le miroir qu'il ne manque pas de détruire. Mais au moment où il voyait son reflet dans le miroir, Pit maléfique fut créé et matérialisé par le miroir. Pandora pensait que Pit maléfique servirait les Enfers, mais une erreur s'est produite lors du processus. En effet, le miroir de vérité a pu copier l'apparence de Pit, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de modifier son âme, de manière à ce qu'il serve les Enfers, avant que Pit ne le détruise. De ce fait, Pit maléfique est neutre mais éprouve un désir de battre les Enfers ainsi que d'exterminer ce qu'il dit être sa copie : Pit. ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Histoire Apparu pour la première fois au chapitre 5 lors du combat entre Pit et Pandora, Pit maléfique a été créé grâce au miroir de vérité. Malgré cela, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il sert les Enfers. En effet, il se retournera contre Pandora qui en périra par la suite. Pit maléfique se retournera, peu après, contre Pit en lui infligeant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre en répliquant : "Ça t'apprendra à me copier !" malgré que ce soit lui la copie. Il s'emparera ensuite des pouvoirs de Pandora et pourra ainsi voler de lui-même, sous la surprise de Pit. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Pandora qu'il venait de voler, il sortit du Dédale infernal. La mission de Pit étant terminée, Palutena le ramena au Royaume des Cieux. Au chapitre 6, Pit rencontre Pit maléfique alors qu'ils volent et un combat aérien s'engage entre eux. Ils s'échoueront, peu après leurs querelles aériennes, sur des ruines d'une ancienne civilisation. Pit se mis ainsi à sa poursuite dans ces ruines. Et après plusieurs échecs essuyés à tenter d'éliminer Pit, Pit maléfique renonce et prend la fuite. Il reviendra au Chapitre 9 où il semble avoir suivit Pit dans les Enfers pour vaincre Medusa et son armée. Après la défaite de Medusa, il réapparaîtra au chapitre 13, où Solice a réussit à le convaincre de venir défendre le Sanctuaire lunaire rien qu'en mentionnant la présence de Pit dans l'enceinte, mais il échouera une fois de plus et prendra encore la fuite. Trois ans après la défaite des Aurums, Pit maléfique reviendra pour sauver Palutena du Sorcier du Chaos (il a visiblement calmé ses désirs d'éliminer Pit), il utilisera le quadrige foudroyant (que Phosphora lui a visiblement céder) pour fissurer la poche spatiale qui peut permettre à lui et à Pit de pénétrer dans le vortex du Chaos. On le retrouve après au chapitre suivant pour aider Pit à vaincre le Sorcier du Chaos et sauver Palutena. L'union des deux anges finira par vaincre le Sorcier du Chaos qui finira réduit en centre. Même dans cet état, il continu à vivre et s'en prend après à Pit maléfique, qui sera sauvé par Pit qui n'a pas hésiter réutiliser le don du vol malgré que celui-ci ne soit épuisé après les cinq minutes d'utilisation. Pit maléfique, Viridi et Palutena découvriront avec regret que le choix de Pit lui aura brûlé ses ailes. C'est lors du chapitre 22 que Pit maléfique part aux Enfers, à la cité des âmes précisément, pour trouver la source du renouveau et réanimer Pit. Il y fera la rencontre d'Hadès, toujours décidé à se moquer de lui. Après avoir vaincu le dévoreur d'âmes, il rejoindra enfin la source du renouveau. Mais un fois arrivé, Pandora pu se libérer de l'emprise de Pit maléfique grâce à la source et veut se venger de lui. Pit maléfique a su la maintenir, mais Pandora utilisera à nouveau la source du renouveau pour revenir à sa forme surhumaine (Pandora Amazone). Cela ne suffira cependant pas pour elle qui est vaincu par Pit maléfique. Celui-ci plongera enfin les ailes de Pit dans la source et celui-ci revient à la vie. Pit maléfique essaya après de s'envoler sans succès puisqu'il a perdu les pouvoir de Pandora, c'est au final Viridi qui le ramène hors de la source. On le retrouvera après au chapitre 23 où il aidera Pit à sortir du ventre d'Hadès, un fois son cœur vaincu, et avec l'aide du quadrige foudroyant. On le retrouvera juste après la défaite d'Hadès face à Pit, juste avant le crédit de fin. On remarque d'ailleurs qu'il vole. Il semblerai donc que ce soit Palutena qui utilise le don du vol sur lui. Apparitions Pit_maléfique_(KIU_AR_Card).jpg|Pit maléfique (carte RA). Pit_maléfique_(en_vol)_(KIU_AR_Card).jpg|Pit maléfique (en vol) (carte RA). *Chapitre 5: Le dédale infernal *Chapitre 6: Pit maléfique *Chapitre 9: Le combat contre Medusa *Chapitre 13: Le sanctuaire lunaire *Chapitre 20: Le temple de Palutena *Chapitre 21: Le vortex du Chaos *Chapitre 22: Les ailes brûlées (jouable) *Chapitre 23: Le seigneur des Enfers *Chapitre 25: La fin de la guerre *Défi des boss Icarons Pit maléfique'' (icaron n°16) "Ce clone défectueux de Pit a été créé grâce au miroir de vérité. Aussi fort que l'original, il peut même voler grâce aux pouvoirs de Pandora. Il considère Pit comme son rival, mais ces deux-là entretiennent tout de même une relation particulière." ''Pit maléfique (en vol)'' (icaron n°407) "En bonne copie de Pit, Pit maléfique était à l'origine incapable de voler. Il a acquis cette capacité en absorbant les restes des pouvoirs de Pandora. Et bien qu'il vole sans assistance, il n'en entretient pas moins de forts liens avec son alter ego." Armes qu'il utilise Pit maléfique utilise plusieurs armes. Il utilise tout d'abord la même arme que Pit durant le chapitre 5. En effet, c'est un clone de Pit, il utilise donc la même arme que lui. Durant le chapitre 6, il attaque Pit lorsqu'il est dans les airs avec une lame simple, puis, lors du combat terrestre, Pit doit aller dans deux endroits au hasard, sur les quatre disponibles. Pit maléfique utilise une arme différente à chaque endroit, qui sont, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre: *Une main irisée dans la plaine. *Un bâton maléfique dans la colline. *Un canon simple à l'autel. *Une massue ogre dans le souterrain. Lorsqu'on l'affronte en tant que boss, il utilise un arc argent, et gardera cette arme durant le reste du jeu. Thème musical Pit maléfique possède un thème musical dans Kid Icarus: Uprising. On l'entend des les chapitres 6 et 13. noicon ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS thumb|right|250px Pit maléfique est un des 48 personnages jouables au total de ce jeu ainsi qu'un des 12 personnages déblocables sur Nintendo 3DS. Pour le débloquer, il faut jouer 50 match ou terminer le mode Classique avec trois personnages différents. Il possède le même paterne de mouvement que Pit sauf pour son Final Smash (qui lui est similaire à celui de Zelda et Sheik). Pit maléfique utilise plusieurs armes au même titre que Pit : l'arc argent, le bras cyber, les satellites gardiens et le bâton maléfique. Avant la sortie du jeu Pit maléfique apparaît dans à la fin du trailer consacré à Palutena (à noter qu'elle ne l'appelle pas Pitoo'', soit Tip car le trailer est en anglais). Il est étonnant de remarquer que ce dernier vole encore, ce qui est étrange puisque ce dernier a normalement perdu les pouvoirs de Pandora. On remarque aussi qu'il apparaît sur l'artwork promotionnel de Palutena. Détails supplémentaires *Pit maléfique ne semble pas avoir d'inspiration concrète. Le fait qu'il dit être l'opposé de Pit rappelle Antéros qui incarne "l'amour réciproque" par opposition à Éros (inspiration de Pit) qui incarne "l'amour". **Le fait que l'existence de Pit maléfique soit spirituellement liée à celle de Pit (or ce n'est pas le cas de Pit envers lui) peut être une allégorie au fait que l'amour réciproque n'est pas sans l'amour, là où l'amour ne grandit pas sans amour réciproque (référence au mythe de Cupidon/Éros qui ne peut grandir sans son frère). **Malgré cela, Pit maléfique fait légèrement penser à une peinture de Cupidon de Le Caravage (intitulé Amour victorieux) notamment à cause des ailes noires. Par rapport aux représentations habituelles de Cupidon, celle-ci est beaucoup moins idéaliste : représentant un un jeune ange plus aguicheur que charmeur et moins pudique. On peut y voir une allégorie avec le caractère destructeur de Pit maléfique. *Le joueur contrôle Pit maléfique durant tout le chapitre 22 de Kid Icarus: Uprising. Il utilise l'arme et les dons que le joueur a équipé avant de débuter le chapitre. *''Tip'' signigie « pourboire » ou « conseil » en anglais. **L'équivalent anglais de ce surnom donné par Palutena est Pitoo que l'on peut décomposer ainsi : Pit + too, que l'on peut traduire par : Pit aussi. ***On peut d'ailleurs aussi distinguer une nuance phonétique avec Pitwo : Pit + two que l'on peut traduire par : Pit deux, ou Pit numéro deux. Mais le surnom exact donné par Palutena est Pitoo. *Lui et Pit possèdent les mêmes voix anglaises et japonaises dans Kid Icarus: Uprising. *Suite à une fuite pouvant s'avérer véritable et authentique durant le mois de juillet 2014, on apprendrait que Pit maléfique est un nouveau combattant dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS. *Dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, on apprend que Pit maléfique serait désormais au service de l'armée de la Nature, lors d'une conversation entre Viridi, Palutena et Pit. *On peut constater une ressemblance dans sa relation avec Pit avec celle entretenue par Sonic the Hedgehog et Shadow the Hedgehog dans les séries de jeux vidéos du même nom. *Au chapitre 21 de Kid Icarus: Uprising, si vous tirez sur Pit maléfique (alors que celui-ci cherche à vous aider), il vous renverra un tir. Gare à vous! Voir aussi *Pit *Pandora, déesse des calamités *Pandora Amazone Catégorie:Kid Icarus: Uprising Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Ennemis devenus alliés Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Personnages neutres Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros Brawl Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. pour 3DS/Wii U Catégorie:Combattants de Super Smash Bros. pour 3DS/Wii U Catégorie:Amiibo